Tom Hiddleston Oneshots
by JellyPuddle613
Summary: A series of Tom Hiddleston OneShots. Smut. - You and Tom - co-written by me and friend. Mature. Some Kinky stuff will appear
1. Chapter 1

He stood in front of you, smiling. just like all those pictures. The beaming lights. The crisp suit. Even his lips glistened just like your posters. You look down at your feet to catch your breath for a second. When you look back up, he's standing closer now. The man of your dreams, standing right in front of you. Just a step away.

He gestures his arms at his side to offer a hug, and you jump at the opportunity. As you wrap yourself around him, you feel everything race back to your mind. You just threw yourself at him!? what if he think you're to clingy, or see that you're obsessed? All that falls away again when you concentrate on the feel of his body against yours. His tight chest pushing on your forehead; his ridged abs lightly brushing your nipples as you sway together playfully. You wonder to yourself: "Can he feel me poking him?" You panic again about your bra not being able to conceal your sold nipples from him. You shift uncomfortably trying to adjust but you just pull him closer to you, until his hips are almost pushed against yours.

He gently grasps your chin and turns your head up to face him. You couldn't tear your eyes away from those enchanting orbs. If his tongue wasn't making it's way over yours, you'd gasp. You feel something on his thigh straining against your hip. If he couldn't feel your nipples before, he sure as hell can now. Good. You picture what he might look like in your head, using all your posters and screensavers as a basis. You imagine his throbbing cock pushing itself through the button holes of his boxers. You dream about undoing those buttons, and kissing your way down those abs to reach his head, kissing it more passionately than he's kissing you. Your back arches and your hips grind at him as your pussy demands attention. Your clit feels like it's on fire and your panties are soaked around the crotch. But nothing bothers you anymore. You need him. Now.

You waste no time and quickly unbutton his shirt, taking a small amount of time to gaze at how perfect his torso is. You did what you always dreamed of and kissed your way down him, starting from his neck, nibbling and licking your way down to his collarbone. But you don't stop there. In fact, you spend barley any time kissing your way down his abs as you kneel down and reach your prize. You unbutton his trouser, stroking his perfectly firm ass as you pull them down, followed by his boxers. His length sprang out in front of you, almost hitting you in the face. You were in shock due too how big if was. It frightened you slightly but accepted the challenge.

You ran your tongue along the ridge of his head, taking in every last bit of flavour you can. The salty/sweet mixture is like a drug, pushing you to do more. You slide his cock deeper into your throat, massaging the tip of his penis in such a way that he can barely stifle the moans. You bob your head back and forth on his cock, taking breaks to pull back and suck hard on his head, then run your tongue back along the length of his warm cock. His gasps and moans get increasingly louder and you can't take anymore. You tug your panties to one side with your free hand nd start rubbing your soaking pussy. You use the other hand to massage his balls, begging for his cum. You keep it up for as long as he can handle, using every beautiful moment to taste and really enjoy his cock. finally, you fell his cock twitch. He's about to cum. You go as hard as you can whilst you massage his balls more and really choke and gag on his cock. Your wrist aches but you rub your clit harder then you ever dared before. His Hips thrust at you and his cock stiffens to rock and he finally gives you the cum you've been yearning for. Just as you feel his warm reward hit your tongue and throat, your legs tremble violently. You can feel you cum splashing against you fingers as you scream into his cock, sending vibrations that make him moan again. the orgasm you craved is pulsing through your body. But you still want more. You need more.

You lift your soaked hand to you mouth and taste our own juices as Tom watched you intently. You look up at him, as if begging for his approval. He pulls you up to his lips and you share a wet kiss, dancing tongues and sharing each others tastes. You pull away and look at the bed behind you. He see the look on your face and guesses your intentions. You take his hand and guide him to the bed. You sit spread legged on the edge and wonder where all your confidence suddenly came from. But that didn't matter now. Tom drops to his knees in front of you. You pull up your skirt to the top of you thighs, revealing you dripping underwear to him.

You gesture a finger at him: "come get me" it says. He smirks and slides off then rest of his shirt that was left open by you, leaving you staring at his bare chest. As he leans in, your heart feel like its going to explode. He trails his lips and tongue from you knee. You want to beg for more but know that you should be enjoying every second of him touching you. Finally he reaches your pussy.

He teases, kissing the outside of you lips and running his tongue along your slit. You grab his curling hair and pull as hard as you dare without hurting dear Tom. He looks up at you with devilish eyes and you can feel him smirking against you. He takes the hint and pushes his tongue between your lips. The first flick against your clit sends shock waves through your hips and chest. Your hips buckle and thrust up at his mouth. Either your still really sensitive from the first intense orgasm, or maybe your body wants this even more than your mind has. Whatever it is makes every moment of his tongue feel like a tiny orgasm.

You get so lost in your pleasure, you can't hear yourself moaning. But Tom can. He looks up at your face and gives a devious smile. He knows how to please you. He uses his fingers to spread his swollen lips and presses his lips around your clit. He sucks on your throbbing clit and the area around it; slurping your cum and making your whole body spasm. You can't take it anymore. You unbutton your own chiffon shirt and tug at your bra exposing you nipples to the air. the Breeze strokes you and pleasures you.

You balance yourself on your elbows and cup your firm tits with your hands; rolling your nipples between your fingers and cooing with every movement. You feel Toms tongue leave your pussy and travel its way up your stomach. You open your eyes just in time to see him sucking at your finger tips, trying to get to your tits. You lift your hands away and he jumps at the chance, taking you nipple in his mouth and giving it the same treatment as your clit - with added teeth. You just want to cum. You want him to make you cum.

He nibbles your nipple and strokes his hand down your hips. His hand moves to between your legs, then slowly to your throbbing pussy. He rubs his fingers over you clit then teases a finger around your entrance. You whimper and Tom looks up at you with that grin again - he sees your eyes beg for more. He obeys. Suddenly two fingers are thrusting into you. Your whole body is on fire as you get lost in the sensation. Time doesn't exist for you right now. You feel and another huge release building and your body tenses. Tom senses this immediately and picks up the pace. He takes his mouth from you nipple and puts his lips to your ear: "Come for me baby. Right now". Almost on command your back arches and Tom pulls his fingers out and slaps his fingers against your clit. You scream louder as stars enter you vision. You swear you almost passed out from the pleasure. Toms hand is soaked with you cum as he pulls it to his face and tastes you on his finger. His eyes close as he appreciates the taste.

He pushes against you, his fully erect cock pushing against your sex. He's ready for you. But your not sure you can take much more. instinctively you shuffle back onto the bed and take off your shirt and skirt completely. He leans over you and stares straight into your eyes as he enters you. His cock feels so big and hurt slightly from how tight you are. But it was worth every second. He went slow at first and let you adjust. You roll your head back and gasp in pleasure. That signaled to Tom that he could go faster and harder. Between your short breathes you hear his heavy groans as he pushes himself in and out of you.

You wrap your legs around his body and your hands grip his shoulders and hair. He senses you pleasure and begins to thrust harder. He isn't making love to you anymore. He's fucking you, and you love it. You take advantage of your hold on him and push and pull him harder. You feel his balls slapping against your ass, his body hitting yours as his cock slides in and out at an incredible pace. This man has stamina.

You breathes get shallower and his body feels tighter. He's about to cum, and so are you. You don't know of you can handle another orgasm as intense as the others, but the thought of his warm cum pouring into you makes you want to try.

You pull your head up and nibble at his ear, before whispering: "Cum for me Tom. Right now." As if on command he grunts like an animal and pushes his cock so deep inside of you. The warm sensation of his cum filling you drives you over the edge and you cum again. Your combined noises fill the room until Tom collapses on your chest.

Tom rolls off of you and takes his place on the bed beside you. You turn on your side and lay facing him, smiling up at him, feeling content and satisfied. Tom smiles back at you and looked at you with loving eyes. He brings his hand up to stroke your hair and you close your eyes and give in to the calming feeling. You cuddle into his chest and put your arm on his waist. No words were needed. Tom didn't stop stroking your hair until you fell asleep, and then he fell asleep with you.


	2. Chapter 2 - Shower

You push the bathroom door ajar and poke your head in. the rooms too steamy too make out any clear details, but you can make out Tom's muscular cheeks though the shower curtain, that was only pulled halfway across. You go to hide back behind the door, the guilt and shame of you peeking at him like this suddenly hitting you. But as your mind becomes more aroused and less rational, you poke your head back in.

You see him rubbing shampoo through his curling hair as he moves to where the shower certain can no longer conceal him. Each time he reaches up and rotates his arms, you see his abs and chest flex out. You silently curse the steamy room for hiding his cock from you. A loud noise startles you, but you realise it's just the shampoo bottle that's fallen into the bath. Your eyes widen and you quickly cover your mouth as Tom reaches down to pick up the bottle – fully exposing his arse to you. It feels like your pussy is clawing its way out of your clothes. You figure you've got nothing to lose at this point, so you shamelessly start rubbing your clit in the doorway. Thoughts and fears rush through your head. What if he turns around and sees you now; hand down your panties, rubbing yourself into a stupor.

Just when you think this couldn't get any better, it does. Not only does turn to show his perfect body in full sight, revealing his cock to you; not only is he completely rock solid, almost staring at you; but he's stroking it, shaft to tip, back and forth. He was stroking himself at the same, torturously slow pace that you were stroking yourself. Your knees almost give way and you let out a subdued whimper. You take your hand out of your panties and realized it is covered in your own juices. Did you just cum from that? You put your finger in your mouth and immediately recognize the taste. You definitely just came watching Tom.

The shame starts coming back to you, forcing you to pull back behind the door – but as you do, you hear something that practically makes you come again right there. He's whispering your name. He's dirty talking your name as he masturbates. You peer back in to confirm your ear's aren't lying. They're not. And he's going at a lot faster pace than before. All the shame is thrown from your body immediately and only one thought is left in your mind: should I climb in and give the man what he wants?

You silently slide off your clothes to the floor, still concentrating on the sound of Toms moans. You open the door, not being careful at all as it loudly creeks open. Tom almost slips in shock and embarrassment, suddenly doing everything he can to cover himself from you. "oh gosh! I uh – you didn't er – uhm… you didn't?"

"shhh shh sh", you step into the shower with him and put your finger to his mouth. "I heard everything and I saw even more" he was so embarrassed that it hadn't even occurred to him that you were naked as well.

Your words make Toms eyes widen in fear, but your hands around his still erect cock practically make them shoot out of his face. It only takes him a few moments to adjust to the shock before he closes his eyes and gives in to the pleasure.

You use both your hands to jerk and rub his cock, mimicking the way he held himself whilst using your fingers to occasionally slide across the tip of his head. Tom was lost for words, too caught up in the moment that's suddenly occurred. You lower yourself down onto your knees and look up at his face. "keep saying my name like you were before and I promise I won't stop". You punctuate your statement by wrapping your lips around his solid cock.

"Mmmmm. Oh My, Please. Don't stop, just don't stop. I've wanted this for so long. Oh God Yes."

You jerk your head as it reaches his, flicking your tongue at his tip. You had one hand around the base of his cock and the other reached round to grab him arse to steady yourself. It was just as firm as it looked. Tom's sentences became shorter, his words broken up by shorter breaths and heavier gasps. You pull back and lick the underside of his cock, while using your hand to toss him off at a steady pace. Your spare hand cups and massages his balls, giving him all the pleasure he can handle as he cums. His hot white load explodes over your face; landing on your forehead chin and cheeks. You release your grip and stand u, using your hand to wipe off some of his cum and lick your fingers. You savior every last drop of his cum.

You go step back from tom but he quickly grabs you around the waist and pulls you into a deep kiss. The sensations were all too much; the feel of his tongue sliding between your lips; his body against yours; the water from the shower head beating down on you; your erect nipples rubbing against his abs as you sway together. You pull back, your breaths heavy.

You grab his hand and pull him back as you perch yourself on the edge of the bathtub. You spread your legs and look at him expectantly. You wink. He immediately knelt down and started kissing your thighs. Teasing. He went from your left thigh to your right without even touching what's in-between. You thought you were going to explode. Even if you weren't in the showed you'd still be soaking wet. Finally, he reaches your pussy and blows on it, sending shivers down you. He sticks his tongue in-between your folds. Your breaths are shallow. He licks directly over your clit and you moaned so loud it was almost a scream. You were so sensitive. You've been waiting so long for this. He strokes of his tongue get faster and you almost lose your mind.

The strong taste of your arousal fills Toms mouth and, making him crave more. You forget everything as you enjoy the moment. The feel of Toms tongue on your cunt; the warm water hitting your chest, running down your cleavage and erect nipples; the lingering taste of Toms cum in your mouth, while he fills his with yours; it's all too much for you to handle.

You feel his bottom lip hitting your labia as he sucks and nibbles at you. His tongue circles your clit, making it dance and twitch like you've never felt before. You feel another orgasm coming, but it's much stronger this time. It's been building inside you since the moment his cum hit your lips. There's no holding it back or trying to make this last. If you don't let yourself cum now willingly it might just burst out of you regardless. You moan louder and Tom knows you're about to cum as he licks at you faster he suddenly slides a finger into you and directly pushes on your G-spot. The sends you over the edge and you scream his name as you cum all over his face. He slows down but doesn't stop until you ride out your orgasm. You're still panting when he leans over you and stares into your eyes. Your whole body is shaking as he kisses your fore head and lifts you up with such ease that it surprises you – then again it shouldn't, his arms are the most tones arms you've ever had the pleasure of touching.

You whimper slightly as he set you on your feet. You're still shaking violently and can barely hold yourself up – not that it matters as Tom still firmly has his arms wrapped around you. You feel completely drained. He wraps a towel around you and then grabs one for himself. You find yourself still disorientated as he picks you up again and carries you to his bed. He gently lays you down and finds his place next to you. You stare at each other for a moment then you find yourself giggling slightly. "what's so funny?" he asks as he lifts his hand to your damp hair and strokes it out of your face.

"Nothing… I just… never thought this would happen, especially like this" you looked down, still smiling, not daring to look him in the eye. He grinned back at you and pulled you closer to him. Your noses were touching, and he was staring right into your eyes when you finally decided to meet his.

"Darling, this moment, right now, is the most perfect moment of my life. I couldn't wish to be with anyone else and I swear there will be no one else. Ever. No go to sleep precious, it's been a long day" he kissed your forehead and you settled into his chest. It didn't take long before you both fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
